vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Sora (Japanese: ソラ?) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Disney's/Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts video game series. Introduced in the first game of the series in 2002, Sora is portrayed as a cheerful teenager who lives on Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as the Heartless. While fighting against them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade. He may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. Donald Duck and Goofy then recruit him in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey while Sora searches for his friends. Along the way, the trio protects the worlds they visit from various villains, which ranges from the classic Disney villains like Maleficent to the likes of Organization XIII. Sora has also made supporting appearances in other games from the series, and reprised his role in manga and light novel adaptations of the games. Sora is four during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, and sixteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas (who is his nobody), the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Sora was originally designed by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be the protagonist of the series. Wanting an original character, Nomura made various sketches of Sora until the design met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as his favorite character that he had designed, and pushed for the character to have a leading role in the Kingdom Hearts story in spite of the characters youth. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Academy Award nominee Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga and Luke Manriquez in Japanese and English, respectively. Sora's character has received generally positive critical response due to his warm personality and adventurous spirit. His personal and martial growth in the series also received praise, especially in his appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Additionally, Sora has ranked high on various video game character popularity polls. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, Chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (ex. of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind variations), Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple Aura that grants him easier mobility on traversing his surroundings in a variety of ways), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Has forms to increase his stats in a variety of ways, can breath in space, Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, can restore his own mana by taking damage, Keyblade Master-level fighter, Appears to be able to replicate the abilities his enemy possesses (When battling either Xigbar or the Sniper Nobodies, Sora appears to warp through space when redirecting their shots), May also have the power to "bring back those that have been lost or no longer exist", Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing fear in his enemies, disorient their senses, blind them, put them to sleep, and shrink them down to miniscule sizes) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Comparable to Aqua due to his victory over the Lingering Will, defeated both Ansem and Xemnas in single combat he needed [[Riku|Riku's] help in defeating Xemnas's Twilight form during KH2, and Donald and Goofy's help in defeating Ansem's World of Chaos form in KH1, fought and defeated Hades and the Titans who should be comparable to an at least casual Zeus, fought against several of the Final Fantasy characters including Sephiroth himself, took on and defeated Maleficent who is shown as one of the most powerful Disney characters in the KH series alongside that of King Mickey himself) Speed: FTL+, possibly higher (Fought and defeated the Lingering Will who is evidently superior to Terra in speed, is one of the fastest characters alongside the likes of Roxas and Larxene and fast enough to react to a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely higher (Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ (traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Ansem, Sephiroth, Roxas, and Riku) Durability: Large Star level+ (has taken hits from the likes of Ansem and Xemnas) Stamina: Superhuman, can completely bulldoze through 1,000 Heartless and have long fights with equally powerful enemies, has been going from world to world for years doing pretty much nothing but fighting, fought against Ansem and Xemnas in several battles in each of their final fights respectively Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, several dozen meters with Keyblade telepathy, a couple meters with regular melee Standard Equipment: Various items like Phoenix Downs, Potions, and Various Keychains he can use to modify his Keyblade. * Keyblade (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities as of KHII, but has shown to be capable of such in the trailer for KHIII, implying his mastery of the ability after training under Yen Sid. Intelligence: Sora, having lived on the Destiny Islands for most of his life, is not particularly worldly and has proven to be rather excitable and naive, such as the time where he was completely fooled by Mulan's paper-thin disguise as a man. However, he is a borderline genius in combat, becoming a Keyblade Master-level fighter in a little over a year, teaching himself a variety of sword techniques, magical spells, and supporting abilities that have served him well on his journeys, outmatching the likes of Ansem, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xemnas in combat, the latter of whom became the strongest character in the entire series after obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts. Sora has also shown the ability to perfectly replicate attacks after seeing them a single time, showing heightened combat awareness and dynamic thinking skills. He has even proven himself capable of using his opponent's weapons against them, stealing Roxas's Keyblades, utilizing Saix's Claymore, and throwing Marluxia's own scythe at him. In addition, despite his kind nature and previously mentioned naivete, he is not easily swayed by his foes' sweet words. He quick saw past Xemnas's attempts to paint himself as the victim (which was far more convincing than Mulan's disguise) and perceiving him for the monster that he is before attacking him. Weaknesses: Sora's supply of mana is not infinite, forcing Sora to use his supply of magic sparingly and thoughtfully (but it does recharge over time, or Sora can either use a mana potion, summon Bambi, get himself hit that can recharge it, or by using a drive form), Has not shown any skill in unarmed combat, could be defenseless if one manages to disarm him (but this weakness is mitigated by the fact that Sora could either summon back his keyblade to his hand right away, use his Anti-Form, Flowmotion, or his magic spells to fight). Feats: * Became the Kingdom Key's chosen wielder. * Took on and defeated Sephiroth....twice. * Fought Xemnas along with Donald, Goofy, and The Beast in KH: Final Mix when he only had half a heart (This means that, from a story and power standpoint, he was incomplete when he didn't had Roxas with him, meaning Sora was "half as powerful" at the time of said fight) * Overpowered a giant, solid stone heartless while nerfed as a small lion (Lifting Strength) * Fought and taken several god-like beings such as Genie Jafer, Hades, Sephiroth, Ansem, Xemnas, etc. * Responsible for the destruction of most of the Original Organization XIII. * Along with Riku, defeated Xemnas who had absorbed an incomplete Kingdom Hearts. A complete one being capable of restoring hundreds of worlds to normal. * Contended with and defeated/stalemated the Lingering Will, a being with power and mastery over the Keyblade far above that of Sora and even Terra himself (even though the Lingering Will is a suit of armor that contains Terra's mind within). * Took on an army of 1,000 Heartless by himself and w/o rest. * Has traveled to many worlds doing nothing but primarily fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Flowmotion' (フリーフローアクション Furīfurō Akushon, lit. "Freeflow Action"): An ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It allows Sora to traverse his surrounding environments with great ease when he interacts with certain environmental elements. Using Flowmotion, Sora can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. When Sora uses Flowmotion, he is enveloped in a violet aura, and is sometimes accompanied by two orbiting lights of the same color, that trail light behind him. Keyblade Techniques * Ars Arcanum: One of his most powerful attacks, Sora charges the Keyblade with energy before unleashing a powerful flurry of up to thirteen strikes. He opens with Arcanum, stunning the target in preparation for Bash, two sets of five blows that are quickly chained into each other. He finishes the target with Finis, two overhead swings that knock the target away. Sora is virtually invincible while executing this technique, nullifying the enemy's ability to counter attack. * Double Slash: Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. * Explosion: Sora can make several magical spheres that surround him and explode. * Guard Break: Sora bounces back while twirling his Keyblade before delivering a powerful lunging strike. * Lethal Frame: Sora stops time around an enemy and slashes them several times before restarting the flow of time, destroying foes with the damage he accumulated while time was stopped. This ability's time-stopping mechanic is even more powerful than the normal Stop's, working on foes who have displayed resistance to Time Manipulation. * Sonic Blade/Rave: '''Sora unleashes 7 powerful thrust attacks at the enemy, with the final attack being more powerful and damaging. * '''Strike Raid: '''Also translated as '''Strike Judgement in KHII. Sora throws his keyblade at the enemy 4 times, with a fifth and final throw being more powerful to the point of sending the target flying into the air. * Upper Slash: While assaulting his foe on the ground, Sora hits them with a powerful upward swing, leaving them open to aerial combos. * Vicinity Break: Unleashes a powerful spinning attack when surrounded. * Zantetsuken: A combo finisher that has Sora bring back his blade before dashing past his foes for an impossibly fast strike, dealing massive damage to all unfortunate to be caught in the line of fire. He can also use this as a counterattack to catch a foe who has been staggered from having their attack blocked. Magic Through channeling the magical power within the user's body, one can perform various magic spells such as elemental attacks, healing, barriers, and even stopping time. * Aeroga: Sora can conjure a barrier of wind currents around himself, halving any damage he receives while this is active. Aeroga also inflicts damage to anyone that gets near Sora while it's active, acting as not only a defensive barrier but an offensive one as well. He can also use this to instead create a wind vortex that blows away his enemies while dealing damage in the process. * Balloonga: A spell introduced in Dream Drop Distance. Sora summons a large balloon that when it bursts on contact with a target, releases more balloons for additional damage. The large balloon has a high chance of stunning the foe, with the smaller ones having a less but still has a chance to stun the target. * Blizzaga: A powerful ice spell that firs a shard of ice that pierces foes, fragmenting like shrapnel and dealing several ticks of damage to foes it passes through. * Curaga: A healing spell that brings Sora and nearby allies back to full health, reviving them if they had recently fallen to enemy attacks. * Firaga: Sora shoots out a ball of fire that sets his enemies ablaze. Alternatively, this becomes a rotating ring of fire that incinerates nearby enemies. * Graviga: Sora manipulates gravity to either lift enemies into the air and leaving them vulnerable or by * Magnega: Sora creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in his enemies and deals continuous damage in the process. Trapped in a tight group, Sora is free to attack foes who are restrained in this manner. * Ragnarok: Alternatively called''' Infinity'. After finishing an aerial combo, Sora can charge energy in his Keyblade to unleash a powerful fusillade of energy projectiles, the number and power of which is directly proportional to the amount of time he spends charging. * '''Reflega:' Sora creates a powerful defensive barrier around him that reduces the damage taken from the next attack. If it successfully guards an attack, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the power of the attack it defended against. However, this spell is not an absolute defense, and will fail if struck with a powerful enough attack or if it is forced to withstand a flurry of powerful blows. Sora can spam up to a certain number of times, allowing him to withstand a flurry of powerful and quick blows depending how many are unleashed on him. * Stopga: Sora stops time around his foes, rendering them incapable of action and leaving him to attack them as much as he pleases within the duration of the spell. Currently only available to Sora in KH1, Chain of Memories, and Dream Drop Distance. * Thundaga: Sora calls down lightning bolts from the sky to strike his foes. Summons When need of extra help in a fight, Sora is able to call upon friends he made from other worlds in order to lend him a hand. These range from classic Disney characters like Simba, Genie, and Dumbo, to even Square Enix properties like Cloud Strife. *'Simba:' Produces a powerful, damaging roar within a certain range from him and Sora. *'Genie:' Summons Genie to shoot a multitude of magic beams at the enemy with various effects (such as hitting them with Thunder, Gravity, and Time effects. Could also use two or three spells of this at a time), or transform into his own Drive Forms and use his own versions of Sora's attacks from his Limit Form. *'Mushu: '''Spits fireballs at the enemy from a distance while atop Sora's head. *'Bambi:' Bambi bounces around the field and drops mana orbs that Sora can gather in order to refill his "mana gauge". Can also drop a special item for Sora after he defeats a certain number of enemies on the field. *'Dumbo:' Rides atop Dumbo and flies around the field, shooting jets of water from it's trunk that can push back and damage the enemy. *'Stitch:' Is able to shoot any incoming projectiles that may harm Sora as well as shooting enemies with his blaster, able to heal Sora or refill his MP gauge by licking the "screen" (somehow), and stun enemies with his ukelele. *'Chicken Little:' Can heal Sora, whistle in order to stun enemies and bring them closer to Sora similar to the Magnet spell, and throw baseballs at enemies to damage them. *'Peter Pan w/ Tinker Bell:' For Peter Pan, he attacks enemies along with Sora while flying. With Tinker Bell, she continuously heals Sora and his allies in combat and can revive him back to full health should he fall in battle. *'Cloud Strife:' Performs a series of powerful slashes at the enemy. Simba_KHII.png|Simba|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Simba Genie_KHREC.png|Genie|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Genie Bambi_KH.png|Bambi|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Bambi Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dumbo Tinker_Bell_KHBBS.png|Tinker Bell|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Tinker_Bell Mushu_KHII.png|Mushu|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Mushu Chicken_Little_KHII.png|Chicken Little|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Chicken_Little Stitch_KHII.png|Stitch|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Stitch Peter_Pan_KHBBS.png|Peter Pan|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Peter_Pan 622px-Cloud KHII.png|Cloud Strife|link=Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts) Limits Powerful combination attacks Sora is able to use when working alongside his friends, they deal immense damage and are extremely helpful in a pinch, but they can only be performed with others and even then only after enough time is spent in combat. Some noteworthy limits include: * '''Trinity Limit:' A Limit used alongside Donald and Goofy, in which they release two orbs of light that enter Sora's Keyblade. After a series of somersaults, flips, and leaps, Sora then plunges his Keyblade into the ground, engulfing his surroundings in purifying light, dealing massive damage to all foes nearby. In Kingdom Hearts ll, this limit has two forms: One with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. And one with Sora by himself. ** Team Version: '''The team version is where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are present. Here they are able to preform three attacks: *** '''Major Drive: '''The trio fires a barrage of drive orbs. *** '''Ultima: '''Summons a cluster of fireworks. *** '''Break: '''Preform a series of mid-air slashes. **** '''Trinity Light: After the trio has done their attacks, they then stand in a triangle formation and all raise their weapons in the air where they summon a surge of powerful energy that can wipe out any nearby enemies. ** Solo Version: '''The solo version of the limit is where Sora preforms the break attack by himself, dealing 10 hits with the first 9 building up to the 10th and final attack that deals higher damage. * '''Eternal Session: A Limit used alongside Riku. The attack begins with Session, in which Sora and Riku perform a rapid flurry of Keyblade strikes. Afterward, they then stab foes as part of the Last Saber attack and blast them with dark orbs as part of the Dark Cannon attack. In the next phase of the attack, they turn their backs to one another and attack with Master Hearts, coating their Keyblades in energy while rapidly slashing at anyone nearby and 'XIII Blades, summoning thirteen magic swords around them while spinning around like buzzsaws, tearing apart their enemies while remaining on the move. Finally, they end the attack with All's End, tossing their Keyblades on either side of their foes which proceed to release a barrage of Light Energy and Dark Energy blasts, dealing massive damage in the process. Session_Phase_1_KHIIFM.gif|Session Session_Phase_2_KHIIFM.gif|Last Saber and Dark Cannon Session_Phase_3_KHIIFM.gif|XIII Blades and Master Hearts Session_Phase_4_KHIIFM.gif|All's End Drive Forms Sora's clothes have the ability to channel the power of his heart and amp his powers and abilities in different ways. The Drive forms also bring his health and mana back up to 100%, which can save him in certain critical times. This ability is currently only available to Sora in KH2. * Valor Form: A form that represents Sora's strength and courage, turning his clothes red and black upon activation. This form seals his ability to use magic, but gives him an extra Keyblade to fight with and drastically increases his power and speed, effectively doubling the amount of damage he can deal in close combat. Consumes three of Sora's Drive bars. * Wisdom Form: A form that represents Sora's skill with magic, turning his clothes blue and black. This form lowers his physical strength but drastically increases the power of his magic in addition to allowing him to fire energy blasts and glide along the floor at high speeds. Also consumes three of Sora's Drive bars. * Master Form: A form that represents Sora's prowess in both physical and magical combat, turning his clothes yellow and black. This form combines the strengths of both Valor and Wisdom Form, allowing him to dual wield Keyblades, increasing his strength and speed, while also increasing the power of his magic. Consumes four of Sora's Drive bars. * Final Form: Sora's ultimate Drive Form, representing Sora's completion after fully merging with Roxas, turning his clothes white and black. His powers dramatically increase in every regard, allowing him to telekinetically control two Keyblades at once, drastically increasing his strength, speed, and magical prowess, and even allowing him to fly. In addition, his Keyblades will automatically seek out and attack foes who approach Sora, allowing him to remain on the offensive as he dodges his foes attacks. Consumes five whole Drive bars. * Anti Form: A Drive Form that allows Sora to access augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness while in this form. His attacks are feral and extremely quick, but somewhat weaker than normal. However, his Keyblade, magic, and items are sealed while using this form. He generally does not enter this form willingly and usually does so by accident while attempting to activate another Drive Form. * Limit Form: A Drive Form that gives Sora access to the abilities that he lost during his time in Castle Oblivion, allowing him to access powerful attacks like Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok at will. It also uses neither of the team members, and consumes four of Sora's Drive Bars. Valor Form.png|Valor Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Valor_Form Wisdom Form.png|Wisdom Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Wisdom_Form Limit Form.png|Limit Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Limit_Form Master Form.png|Master Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Master_Form Final Form.png|Final Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Final_Form Sora (Anti Form) KHII.png|Anti Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/AntiForm Note 1: Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms, however he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in game. As well, as long as you are in a Drive Form when a cutscene starts, you remain in-form and Donald and Goofy reappear. Due to this, it is debated whether or not he actually needs his allies to access these powers. Note 2: For a more detailed list of Sora's abilities, see here, here, here and here. Note 3: Despite the amount of powers and abilities shown on here, Sora doesn't have all of this at one time as he has different abilities depending which version of him from the games you are using him as. For example, Sora in KH1, Chain of Memories, and Dream Drop Distance had the elemental spells, time stop, and gravity manipulation spell, but did not have the Drive Forms and Reflect spell that he had from KH2. The same way can be said for KH2 Sora; he has the Drive Forms and reflega spell but not the time stop and gravity spell he had from the other games. Another example is the Flowmotion ability that he and Riku had learned in DDD. While they displayed the ability to use Flowmotion (with Sora showcasing some of it again in the yet to be released Kingdom Hearts 3 game) in that game, Sora, and by extension Riku, never displayed the ability in previous games prior to Dream Drop Distance. Thus when using Sora in a VS thread, and unless it is a composite of Sora from all of the games (meaning he can use all his spells that he has displayed thus far like stopga, reflega, the Drive Forms, etc.), it is important that you note of which Sora your using in VS threads as it makes a big difference on whoever he is up against. Keyblade and Techniques Kingdom_Key_KH.png|Kingdom Key|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Key Ars Arcanum KHIIFM.gif|Ars Arcanum|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ars_Arcanum Explosion_KHII.gif|Explosion|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Explosion_(ability) Guard_Break_KHII.gif|Guard Break|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Guard_Break Lethal_Frame_KHRECOM.gif|Lethal Frame|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lethal_Frame Sonic Blade KHIIFM.gif|Sonic Rave|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Sonic_Blade Strike Raid KHllFM.gif|Strike Raid|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Strike_Raid Upper_Slash_KHII.gif|Upper Slash|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Upper_Slash Round_Break_KHIIFM.gif|Vicinity Break|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Vicinity_Break Zantetsuken_KHRECOM.gif|Zantetsuken|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Zantetsuken Magic Spells Aeroga_KHRECOM.gif|Aeroga (Offensive version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Aero#Kingdom_Hearts:_Chain_of_Memories Aeroga_KH.gif|Aeroga (Defensive Version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Aero#Kingdom_Hearts Balloonga_KH3D.gif|Balloonga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Balloon Blizzaga_KHII.gif|Blizzaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Blizzard Curaga_KHII.gif|Curaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Cure Firaga_KH.gif|Firaga (Kingdom Hearts 1 version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Fire#Kingdom_Hearts Firaga_KHII.gif|Firaga (Kingdom Hearts 2 version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Fire#Kingdom_Hearts_II Graviga_KH.gif|Graviga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Gravity Magnega_KHII.gif|Magnega|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Magnet Ragnarok_KHIIFM.gif|Ragnarok|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ragnarok Reflega_KHII.gif|Reflega|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Reflect Stopga_KH.gif|Stopga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Stop Thundaga_KHRECOM.gif|Thundaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Thunder Appearances Sora_KHHD.png|Kingdom Hearts l 250px-Sora (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png|Kingdom Hearts II Sora_(Scan)_KH3D.png|Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora_TR_KHII.png|Timeless River Sora_AT_KHII.png|Atlantica Sora_HT_KHII.png|Halloween Town Sora_CT_KHIIFM.png|Christmas Town Sora_PL_KHII.png|Pride Lands Sora_SP_KHII.png|Space Paranoids Sora_TG_KH3D.png|The Grid Armored_Ventus_Nightmare_KH3D.png|The Armored Ventus Nightmare Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile (Note: This was Cell Saga Goku and Sora is as he was in KH2) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teenagers Category:Hax Category:Air Users Category:Tier 4